Broken
by Lolo25
Summary: Just a song-fic oneshot type thing hope you like it XD Note: The title is also song title so yeah. ENJOY


_Yes I am doing a one-shot for Skipper and Marlene_

_The reason is because I am doing a freaking epic long story for the Powerpuff girls_

_Anyway I hope you like it. They will be how they were in my last story_

_This might be a song-fic at that_

_Enjoy (Listen to the song and tell me if it is a good match for these two. Broken by the Gorillaz)_

* * *

><p>Skipper was combing through his black hair sighing in frustration, by the fact that his troop - Kowalski jacking up on his experiments, Rico screwing around with the bombing equipment, and PRIVATE! watching the damn unicorn slash pony marathon was annoying him. He was sick of hearing the loud music of the lemurs for almost two hours straight. It was bad enough being neighbors but losing a person close to him. No one died no but a woman with brown hair, hazel-nut eyes, a voice that would pull at his heart, her house so sweet smelling, cookies baking, he frowned hating how he fucked that up so horribly.<p>

"Uh...Skipper you okay?" Private asked clearly worried for his leader.

Skipper blinked his pale-blue eyes a few times then frowned, "Yeah...fine. Go watch your damn show." He put a hint of anger in his mouth. The other two felt the anger vibrating off of him. Kowalski though knew what happen between the pale-blue eyed man and the woman.

Rico added his two-cents, "Rwar riie!"

"RICO! I am not sad..." Skipper lowered his voice losing his temper hearing the music get louder, "GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He cursed causing the three to keep their mouths shut.

The man in a blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a black and white sweater walked out to tell the lemurs to quiet it down. He looked up to see Marlene. She saw him then looked away shoving him a bit. Forgetting what he was going to do he called her name, "M-Marlene... how have you been?" He saw that she had some mail that was still being sent the apartments or housing.

_Distant stars  
>Come in black or red<br>I've seen their worlds  
>Inside my head<em>

They connect  
>With the fall of man<br>They breathe you in  
>And dive as deep as they can<p>

She blushed looking away at the man, "Fine." She added poison. "What are going to do now Skipper," She spoke his name with acid fire. He felt his throat become raw. "YELL! YELL AT YOUR FUCKING NEIGHBORS!"

"M-Marlene... I didn't mean too..."

"Of course you didn't... like you always say... isn't it?" He looked ashamed remembering that dreadful day. "ISN'T IT!" She raised her voice at him making him flinch. She fixed her grey jacket. She looked at him angrily having tears trail down her pretty tan complexion.

Skipper walked toward her as she waited for a answer, "Marlene listen to me I'm sorry honest... what happen... was my mistake..." She slapped him hard across the face.

Her eyes fixate on him as they became a reddish color. "Why did you sell my grandmother's ring? The ring I told you to cherish like it was your own. Selling it for your CRAPPY EXPERIMENTS!" She busted into tears. "Not only that you mocked me behind my back saying how I am to emotional, to easy, to sentimental! I thought you loved me? No but your only a horrible selfish man!" She walked out leaving him in a lonely place.

He remember what happen that day, he tried so hard to explain himself so hard but she kept yelling at him then he blew up and pushed her down, she looked at him with hate after that as breaking a promise to never lay a finger on her. He did in fact loved her, it hurt like a hell after the break up they had. Two freaking long years together a ring, Kowalski fucking experiment, Mort's boo-who-ing all mucked it up. He heard the music once again but seeing Julian. Skipper's eyes narrowed once seeing the three lemurs. "You fucking noise makers turn your RACKET DOWN!"

_There's nothing you can do for them_  
><em>They are the force between<em>  
><em>When the sunlight is arising<em>

Private heard the what Skipper and Marlene were discussing he looked down sadly seeing his leaders eyes filled with tears, the sad expression across his face. 'Oh Skipper..." He thought seeing the pale blue eyed man taking his anger out on Julian. He quickly went to the window and saw Marlene being followed by a stranger. HE swallowed hard wondering to yell out to her that there's a guy following her or not.

Skipper came back into the room getting nervous glances, "Please stop staring at me." He grabbed his jacket only to head out. "Don't follow got it."

"Wait Skipper." Kowalski gave Skipper the ring that was thought that was pawned. The man looked at the man in the glasses, "I realized I took the wrong ring to be pawned a year back. I been meaning to bring it back to you-" Skipper just the took the ring and sighed. "Skipper you should go and catch up to Marlene. Who knows what could be happening out their on a night like this." The leader nodded walking out trying to reach the brown haired woman.

_There's nothing you can say to him_  
><em>He is an outer heart<em>  
><em>And the space has been broken<em>

_Broken_  
><em>Our love<em>  
><em>Broken<em>

Marlene just walked down feeling the chills of the storm come in. She sighed hating how she yelled at the actually sweet hearted guy. She stilled loved him but could never get over what he did. She turned the corner walking faster hearing someone following her. Her heart was in pain when he said her name like that. She wanted to kiss him, hug him she just couldn't get pass that. She looked up seeing that she accidentally walked into an ally way. 'Crap.' She thought turning around to see the strange man pinning her down on the ground. "Get off of me!" She forced her legs up to kick him in the gut making wrench in pain.

She ran towards her freedom only to have him pull her down on the ground earning a good yelp of pain. She looked into those golden orbs of death. It was the Rat King and he had a sickening grin to him. She felt him tear her clothing off till she was only in her panties-thongs and her black plain bra. "Ooh this is going to be fun. Skipper's ex-girlfriend and my new play toy." He chuckled as she stared to scream, "Scream bitch, no one is awake at this hour."

"Everyone except me..." Marlene eyes went wide seeing Skipper gripping something in his hands.

_Is it far away in the_  
><em>Glitter Freeze<em>  
><em>Or in our eyes<em>  
><em>Every time they leave<em>

_It's by the light_  
><em>Of the plasma screens<em>  
><em>We keep switched on<em>  
><em>All through the night while we sleep<em>

"Get you fucking filthy hands off of her. She doesn't deserve this bullshit." The Rat King laughed throwing her aside. "You are such an ass-hole."

The rapist laughed at him, "I am not the one to hurt like that, maybe if you pleasured her some more you will be with her to this day." Marlene eyes just fixate on Skipper as the rain downpour on them. "You came at a bad time though, I am hard on for her. Let me fuck and leave." He snicker only to have a punch in his face. He spat up blood.

The pale-blue eyed, black haired man just knocked him out with a special figthing move, "Stupid rat." He looked at the woman he longed for to hold and caress but only to blush by her current state. He his jacket around her then scooped her up. He stared at her as she did the same. "I'm sorry." She kissed his lips, noticing the ring now on his finger.

"You... have the ring."

"Kowalski is the one who pawned it." He said sincerely.

The hazel-nut woman sighed as he walked her back to her house quickly trying to get out of the storm.

It was quiet in her house she was washing up in the bathroom while he stripped off his clothing. He looked to see that she still have very memorial pictures of him and his friends. He smiled seeing how she kept the anniversary picture. He made tea for the two of them. She came down to see him in sweat pants, and his chiseled chest on in the open. "I made you some tea..." Marlene blushed taking it.

"Thanks." They drank in silence until she thought of more to say, "Feels like old times doesn't it?" He blushed looking at her. "Besides you using your military phrases... it feels like those kind of days and nights. You and me laughing, chatting," She looked down, "kissing. You in sweat pants and me in my t-shirt, and shorts."

He nodded and smiled, "When did you start wearing thongs Chicky?" He smirked earning a blush from the woman across from him.

"Oh... a while now, wanted to try them you know." She looked at feeling also comfortable. The feelings they still have for each other haven't faded as in seeing that were speaking on a personal level still. Skipper took her hand and looked at her. "What?"

"I love you Marlene. I still have. I missed you, your lips, that ass," He chuckled, "your giggles, moans, groans. You sweet teases," He stood walking towards her. She noticed his crotch area was now stiff. He pulled her close to him. He sniffed her hair smiling, "My favorite shampoo." He let his hand roam her body. She shudder licking his collarbone. He groan as she pressed against him.

"Skipper... we will see after this. I missed you and this so much." (I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS TASTEFUL!)

He kiss her lips, caressing her face entangling his fingers in her hair. He looked at her, "Never... oh god please never leave me again Marlene." He kissed her again as she kissed back. He settled his hands on her lower back as she yelped, Skipper placed his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission from the general. He whined when she wouldn't budge.

"Do you remember the magic words?" He blushed darkly nodding. "Say them to me Skippy." She smirked.

He nuzzled into her neck, "Can say them later." He lapped at her neck making her moan under him. She moaned louder feeling his tongue-hot and moist showering her neck, his teeth grazing each part leaving light purple spots. She grabbed a lock of his hair as she mewled her lovers name. Skipped hooked her legs around his hips taking her to the couch. He continue his loving torture on her neck-gaining more cat sounds and raspy gasp. She squeaked loudly feeling his hand plunge into her shorts. He chuckled, "You are a naughty soldier. Going commando on me?" She looked away feeling him traveling down to the shorts.

Skipper used his teeth to pull down the pink short and saw a shaven, pretty area. He smiled with a blush. "You've been thinking of me." He teased her clit with his thumb while rubbing the lips. She bit her bottom lips trying to stay calm but trying to force those fingers in. She bucked her hips up. "Beg me."

"Please... OH GOD PUT THEM IN!" She moaned loudly feeling the fingers slowly enter her. He slowly thrust them in and out earning louder moans and groans. He moved slowly as she was melting underneath him. "I...n..eed.. you." She panted out. He just took off his clothing then taking off her clothing. She saw he was throbbing, yearning for her. She giggled closing her legs. "Say it now."

"Please general, let this lonely..." He flicked her tit once, "be with you and then I will be a good private." He blushed by moaned lonely feeling her wetness against him. He slid in her feeling reconnected to her. "I am never going to let you go again. Your mine. Mine alone." He slid out slowly where tip was in before slamming in her. She screamed his name.

_There's nothing you can do for them_  
><em>They are the force between<em>  
><em>When the sunlight is arising<em>

_There's nothing you can say to her_  
><em>I am without a heart<em>  
><em>And the space has been broken<em>

_Broken_  
><em>Our love<em>  
><em>Broken<em>

The next morning birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Skipper woke to see Marlene asleep in his chest. He smiled not feeling like getting up all the way. 'I love her, I can't hate her, no matter how many times we break up I will still love her. Marlene by general who commands me.' He chuckled by that thought. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey missy."

"Hey..." She kissed his nose. She felt him nuzzle against her neck then feeling the limp cock alive. "How the hell did you get turn on?"

Skipper laughed, "Duh, I have you." She blushed. "Here we can become more acquainted later okay." She frowned, "I am going to make breakfast." Marlene just smiled. Kissing her boyfriend lips tenderly.

"Love you."

_Sorry if the end was rush_

_I hope you like it_

_I am sleepy as heck_

_If they were off their characters a bit, then self warning before you comment I purposely did that_

_Listen to the song it is so __beautiful_

_Anyway_

_PEACE X3_


End file.
